When semiconductor members such as a semiconductor wafer or a package are cut in the process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a dicing film is used. The dicing film is used for picking up the semiconductor wafer and the like by bonding the semiconductor members with the dicing film to be diced (to be cut into pieces) and expanded.
Generally, a dicing film is composed of a base film and an adhesive layer. In the related art, there are many cases where a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) resin film is used as the base film. However, there are growing demands for the prevention of contamination of semiconductor members, which is caused by the attachment of a plasticizer included in the polyvinyl chloride (PVC) resin film; and related to environmental issues. Therefore, in recent years, base films using non-PVC resin-based materials such as an olefin-based resin, an ethylene vinyl alcohol-based resin, and an ethylene-methacrylic acid-acrylate-based resin have been developed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, along with the progress of a reduction in the size and thickness of semiconductor members in recent years, when there is a variation in the thickness accuracy of a dicing film, a problem arises in that contact manners of a dicing blade in a dicing process are different, and cracks in a semiconductor wafer are easily generated. In addition, when there is a variation in the thickness accuracy of a film, a problem arises in that semiconductor members have uncut portions or scrapes and beard-like burrs (beard-like burrs which remain on a base film after cutting and extends from a cut line of the base film) during dicing are generated and attached onto a semiconductor device. In particular, when a semiconductor package is cut, there are many cases where a dicing plate having a large thickness is used. Therefore, more significant problems arise than those caused when a semiconductor wafer is cut. In addition, after semiconductor members bonded to a dicing film are diced, the dicing film is expanded in order to enlarge a gap between the cut semiconductor members. At this time, when a base material does not have sufficient toughness, a problem arises in that a dicing film is broken. Therefore, a dicing film is required in which beard-like burrs can be suppressed during dicing and a base material is not broken during expansion.